


Surfs Up

by inlovewiththeuswnt



Category: USWNT - Fandom, kobin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewiththeuswnt/pseuds/inlovewiththeuswnt





	Surfs Up

"Kelley, come on! I want to get out there before all those stuck up rich guys who don't know how to surf get there." Tobin yelled from the kitchen. 

"Chill out, Tobs. We can just show them up like usual." Kelley said as she walked into the kitchen with her wet suit unzip to her waist and her bright blue bikini on.

Tobin turned and just smiled.  
"Finally. Now let's go so I can beat your butt on the waves!" 

The pair walked down to the almost empty beach and zipped up their wetsuits. 

"Snobby rich boy coming in." Kelley said as she picked up her board.

"Ladies, don't you know the waves are super rough today. And a pretty lady like yourself," he said while grabbing Kelley's hand, "shouldn't be out on a day like this."

"I can handle the waves fine. But thanks for your concern." Kelley snapped and pulled her hand away.

Tobin watched the encounter and could fill the jealousy burning. She always had a crush on Kelley but never acted on it. But seeing some rich guy trying to flirt with her best friend, just rubbed her the wrong way. 

"Oh Tobs, I forgot my ankle strap at the house. Can you go get it and I'll wax both of our boards?" Kelley asked. 

"Of course, Kels." Tobin said then leaned into to her, "and if he starts getting handsy, please yell for me."

"I can handle a snotty boy, Toby. Just hurry back." Kelley said with a smile. 

Tobin ran up the beach and back into the house. She couldn't find Kelley's strap because her room was a mess so she just grabbed her spare. On the way back to the beach, she saw that the boy was still there and sitting too close to Kelley in her mind. 

"Here, Kels. I couldn't find yours so I just brought you my spare."

"Thanks, Tobs and guess what? Michael isn't like every other guy here. Shocking right? He actually surfs competitively and has offered to help me learn a few new tricks." Kelley said excitedly.

"Yeah, she has the right body type for a great surfer and I think after a few times surfing together, she'll really be something special. And maybe go on a date with me?" Michael said with a small smile while looking at Kelley.

"Maybe let's see how this goes first." Kelley said with a small laugh.  

Tobin's blood was boiling by now. She knows she has no right to tell Kelley who she can and can't date but it still hurt to see Kelley with some guy. 

"Okay, Kelley, I'll just leave you to your private surf lesson then." Tobin spat out and picked up her board.

"Tobin, I never said you had to leave."

"No I'll leave. I don't want to interrupt this little hangout." Tobin said and storming back up to the house.

"TOBIN WAIT!" Kelley called out and chased after her best friend.

Tobin was already inside but was pacing around running her hand through her hair.

I need to tell her I like her. I need to tell her I like her. 

"Tobin, what was that back there? You usually don't care if someone else surfs with us." Kelley said grabbing Tobin's hand to make her stop pacing. 

"Are you straight?" Tobin blurted out without thinking. 

"What?"

"God damn it, Kelley. Just answer the question!" Tobin was getting frustrated, she just wanted an answer.

"I-I don't know." Kelley said shyly while looking down. 

That's all Tobin needed. She took a step forward grabbing Kelley by her waist and pulling her in.

"I'm going to kiss you unless you tell me not too." Tobin said with fire in her eyes.

Kelley swallowed hard when she made eye contact with her best friend. She knew she wasn't going to say no because deep down she wanted Tobin to kiss her. Tobin closed the gap and the fire sparked between them. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together and Kelley's hands found their way into Tobin's hair. The intensity grew greater with every lip bite and small moan that escaped either one's mouth. Tobin knew they had to talk so she was the first to pull away.

"Kelley..." She said out of breath, "I like you and have liked you for awhile. I know that you don't even know if your gay or not but just when I saw you with that guy, I got super jealous. I know it's none of my business but..."

Tobin started to ramble but felt Kelley's lips on her again. 

"I'm not straight, Tobin. Now shut up and kiss me again."

They both knew they still had a lot of things to talk about but neither cared at the moment and neither one cared about the guy that they both left behind.


End file.
